Meet the Family
by FI.Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: AU! Fred dan George adalah anak kembar berumur 9 tahun dengan kehidupan yang pahit, yang nekat kabur dari rumah mereka karena tak sanggup, tanpa memikirkan nasib mereka beberapa hari ke depan di kota asing. Sampai mereka bertemu keluarga Weasley./"Fred dan George."/"Tidak apa, Georgie," balas Molly pelan./"RABASTAN!"/WarnInside! Non!Magic!AU, RnR please?


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling, credit to picture owner, untuk cerita punya saya**

 **Warning: AU, non!Magic, no flame, mungkin OOC, _misstypos_ , alur ceritanya aneh, dan kemungkinan agak ngaco xD**

 **A/N: saya ga nyangka oneshotnya bakalan panjang kek gini loh- x'D saya terinspirasi bikin kayak gini dari sinet di a*tv lagi! /ngakak/ dapet inspirasi dari JWB sebenernya /ngakak egen/ dan seketika ngebayangin, gimana yah kalo si Fred ma George jadi ala sinet gitu? *ditabok*. Juga, untuk umur, Fred dan George umurnya 9 tahun, Percy 11 tahun, Charlie 16 tahun, Bill 17 tahun, Ron 7 tahun, dan Ginny 6 tahun~ soalnya saya pernah nemu headcanon kalo umurnya Bill itu 7 tahun lebih tua dari Felur, waktu Fleur ikut turnamen berarti dia umur 17 dan berarti umur Bill waktu itu 24 tahun, juga pas banget umurnya Ron 14 tahun karena waktu itu tahun keempat Trio Golden xD pertamanya saya bingung sama umurnya si Bill sih-**

 **Yaudah, ga usah basa-basi lagi, mendingan baca aja ceritanya langsung xD jangan lupa RnR juga ya~**

 **=o^o=**

* * *

 **Meet the Family**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jangan! Jangan ambil mereka dariku!"_

 _Wanita berambut merah itu menangis, mencoba melindungi dua bayi mungil di dekapannya dari orang-orang yang mau merebutnya. Wanita lainnya, berdiri dengan tatapan bengis._

" _Suamimu," geram wanita dengan rambut hitam bergelombang acak tersebut, "suamimu telah membuat pasanganku masuk penjara! Kalian harus menerima akibatnya!"_

" _Silahkan lakukan sesuka hatimu!" Balas wanita berambut merah itu, masih mencoba melindungi kedua anaknya. "Yang pasti, tolong jangan lukai anak-anakku!" Isaknya._

 _Tawaan sinis terdengar keras, "AMBIL BAYI-BAYI ITU!"_

" _TIDAK!"_

"TIDAK!"

Seorang bocah berumur 9 tahun terbangun dari mimpinya, wajahnya dibasahi oleh keringat ketika mengingat mimpi yang dia lihat tadi.

' _Hanya mimpi buruk?'_ pikirnya mencoba menetralkan napas yang memburu.

Lalu dia melihat sang adik duduk membelakangi dirinya, menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang berkilau. Terlihat takjub. Berinisiatif untuk duduk dekat adiknya, kilas mimpi buruk yang tadi dialaminya kembali muncul. Suara deru mesin sedikit terdengar dengan bising orang-orang yang keluar malam dari kejauhan.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya bocah tersebut mengernyit heran.

"Kau sendiri?" balas adiknya tersenyum padanya, "bangun karena mimpi buruk?"

Dia sedikit mengeluh sebentar, "Yah, begitulah. Mimpi aneh."

"Oh ya? Coba ceritakan."

"Intinya, ada perempuan dengan rambut merah sedang memeluk dua bayi –sepertinya sih anaknya, menangis. Lalu ada perempuan lain di depannya, perempuan seram dengan rambut acak-acakan, mencoba merebut dua bayi itu. Lalu selesai."

"Huh? Mimpimu mirip denganku, Fred."

"Jadi kau juga terbangun karena mimpi buruk?"

"Yah, begitulah."

Fred mengangguk, George –adiknya bersenandung pelan.

"Jadi, tadi aku bermimpi ada perempuan yang sama dengan yang kau ceritakan pertama, tapi dia terlihat sangat bahagia menggendong dua bayi juga. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba rumahnya didobrak dan perempuan kedua yang kau ceritakan menyerbu masuk dan menghadang perempuan pertama sambil menyeringai kejam. Mengerikan," cerita George mengelus tengkuknya sendiri karena merinding.

"Kupikir perempuan dengan rambut hitam itu agak mirip dengan Mother."

George mengangkat bahunya sebentar, lalu rebahan di samping Fred. Dia merasa dingin karena mereka hanyalah tidur tanpa memakai pelindung apapun di gubuk tua yang mereka temukan.

"Sudah empat hari kita keluar dari sana," gumam George sembari menutup matanya, "semoga saja Mother tidak menemukan kita."

"Tidak secepat itu pastinya, toh dia tak peduli," tanggap Fred ikut membaringkan tubuhnya. "Lagipula kalau tertangkap, kau pasti mau membayangkannya," canda Fred kemudian.

George membuat suara seolah dia jijik pada sesuatu, "Ew, aku tak mau, sudah cukup sakit dengan pukulannya saat itu."

Fred dan George adalah anak kembar berumur 9 tahun dengan kehidupan yang pahit. Mereka memang masih sekolah, tapi tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali, setelah pulang ke rumah, mereka pasti langsung menjadi pelampiasan marah sang 'Ibu' yang katanya mengadopsi mereka karena keluarga mereka tak mengharapkan keadaan mereka (itulah jawaban yang keduanya dapatkan ketika bertanya).

Biasanya sepulang sekolah, Fred dan George akan mengerjakan tugas terlebih dahulu lalu melaksanakan pekerjaan rumah seperti menyapu, mengepel, memasak (hanya George yang bisa memasak dengan baik), dan lainnya. Dan empat hari yang lalu, Fred dan George nekat untuk melarikan diri karena tak sanggup, pergi jauh asal tidak kembali ke rumah itu lagi.

Alhasil, mereka kini tersesat di kota sebelah.

Tanpa mempunyai siapa-siapa.

Untung saja mereka mempunyai persiapan.

Sebuah jaket kini menyelimuti badan George yang membuat George keheranan, menoleh pada Fred yang telah duduk lagi.

"Pakailah itu," ujar Fred seolah mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran George, "kau tak akan kedinginan nanti."

"Lalu dirimu?"

Fred nyengir, "Sebentar lagi matahari muncul kok!"

Benar juga, batin George yang melihat langit kini menjadi warna biru muda meski beberapa bintang masih bercahaya terang. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk tidak tidur kembali, menyerahkan jaket milik Fred.

"Simpan saja," jawab George saat Fred bertanya kenapa dia melepas lagi jaketnya, "untuk nanti malam. Musim panas begini bukan berarti malam hari ikut panas, kan?" gurau George membuat Fred tertawa kecil.

Fred mengacak surai George gemas, "Baiklah-baiklah," balas Fred melipat jaketnya. "Kau mau sarapan? Kita masih punya beberapa roti," tanya Fred mengaduk-aduk tasnya.

"Satu saja, _please_ ," George menerima selembar roti yang Fred berikan lalu memakannya, Fred juga sama.

"Kira-kira sampai kapan kita seperti ini?"

"Sampai mati mungkin," respon George.

"Mung–"

Belum selesai Fred berbicara, bocah itu langsung menarik George untuk bersembunyi di pojok gubuk yang gelap. Dia menutup mulut George dan mulutnya sendiri agar tidak membuat suara apapun.

Ada dua orang pria di depan mereka yang terlihat marah, tepat di depan gubuk yang mereka singgahi.

Salah satu pria menginjak putung rokoknya tanpa ampun, "Sialan! Mereka berdua sangat menyusahkan!" Makinya.

"Kita harus menemukan mereka sebelum kemarahan Bellatrix makin besar, ayo."

Kedua pria itu kemudian pergi, Fred mulai menghela napas lega bersama George. "Sebaiknya kita mulai berhati-hati," peringat Fred dibalas anggukan George, "Barty Jr dan Rabastan pasti akan menemukan kita kalau kita ceroboh di sini."

" _Yeah, yeah,_ kau benar."

"Aku mau melihat apakah mereka sudah pergi jauh atau belum, tunggulah di sini." Fred merangkak keluar gubuk, menapakkan kakinya dengan hati-hati ke permukaan tanah.

Fred memutari gubuk sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari dengan waspada, takut bahwa Barty Jr dan Rabastan masih berada di dekat mereka. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di jalan setapak depan gubuk, dan mengangguk pada George –mengisyaratkan bahwa situasi aman. George mau saja menyusul Fred bila Fred tidak terjatuh karena sesuatu, Geoge hanya kembali diam sekaligus khawatir, tidak beranjak ke mana-mana.

BRUK!

"Ouch," ringis Fred yang merasa tubuh bawahnya nyeri karena jatuh.

"Hey, kau tak apa?"

Fred sontak menepis tangan yang ada di pundaknya sebagai reflek, dia tak pernah sekalipun berinteraksi dengan orang asing.

Kekehan terdengar, membuat Fred berani mengadah ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah sama sepertinya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

" _Sorry_ sudah membuatmu kaget," ujar pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, Fred hanya mengangguk. "Siapa namamu?"

"Eh?" Fred gelagapan, dia melirik George yang sibuk mengawasinya, tapi George mengangkat bahunya saja tak peduli. "Fred," jawabnya kemudian.

"Salam kenal, Fred! Aku Charlie, _by the way_ , Charlie Weasley." Pemuda itu, Charlie, membantunya berdiri.

"Charlie! Jangan menghilang begitu saja, bodoh!"

Keduanya menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil Charlie, lalu mereka menemukan pria jangkung dengan rambut panjang merahnya yang diikat tinggi berlari ke arah Charlie.

"Dan itu kakakku, Bill Weasley."

Bill memukul kepala belakang Charlie dengan kuat, "Jangan pergi selagi aku ada urusan tadi!"

"Iya iya," tanggap Charlie cemberut.

Lalu Bill mengarahkan pandangannya pada Fred dengan heran, Fred kikuk seketika saat iris safir Bill menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Dan siapa yang bersamamu ini, Charlie?"

"Dia Fred, aku tak sengaja menabraknya tadi," jawab Charlie nyengir.

"Nah," ujar Bill menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Fred, "kenapa anak kecil sepertimu ada di sini pagi-pagi sekali, hm? Bahkan matahari belum terbit loh," tanya Bill hangat.

"Ah, uhm, itu," Fred melirik ke belakang, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi sepertinya Bill dan Charlie tak menyadari hal itu.

"Sudah jam enam? Merlin! Charlie kita harus pulang sebelum Mum menyadari kita tak ada di rumah!"

"Waduh, kalau begitu, ayo Bill! Aku tak mau Mum meneriakiku untuk mencuci piring setelah sarapan nanti!" Charlie berseru panik, lalu berjongkok di depan Fred sebentar. "Maaf, Fred. Kami tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi. Ibu kami bila marah menjadi menyeramkan, _see you again_!"

"Charlie _, hurry up_!"

" _Wait for me_!"

Fred hanya mengangguk pelan ketika mereka berpamitan, dia nampak _sweatdrop_ karena kedua pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini sepertinya sangat takut pada ibu mereka hingga berlari seperti itu demi mencapai rumah mereka. George akhirnya keluar, dia menyaksikan semua yang tadi terjadi di luar gubuk.

"Mereka.."

"Sedikit aneh, heh?" tanggap George tertawa kecil, "dapat dibayangkan keluarga mereka bagaimana. Mungkin hangat dan menyenangkan, berbeda sekali dengan kita," lanjutnya tersenyum miris.

Fred mengangkat bahunya, dia sedang tak mau membalas perkataan George –setidaknya dia setuju dengan adiknya tersebut atas pernyataan yang terakhir. "Setidaknya kita saling memiliki, untuk sekarang," gumam Fred.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk lagi, aku mau tidur."

"Tadinya bilang tidak jadi? Dan sekarang sudah pagi, oy!"

"Bodo."

 **.**

Bill dan Charlie membuka pintu rumah depan sangat hati-hati, suasana dalam rumah masihlah sangat sepi dan sunyi, mereka bernapas lega. Ibu mereka, Molly, sepertinya masih belum bangun, karena tak ada bunyi apapun dari dapur.

"Untung saja masih sempat!" Bill menghempaskan dirinya sendiri ke atas sofa yang empuk, menguap sebentar lalu mengambil koran nganggur di depannya.

Charlie duduk di samping Bill dengan sebuah gelas di tangannya, "Bukankah tadi sedikit aneh? Bocah seharusnya tak berada di taman sepagi itu, kalaupun ada pasti ditemani orang dewasa. Ke mana orangtuanya?" gerutu Charlie.

"Yah, mungkin saja dia sedang berpisah dengan keluarganya atau apa."

"Dan itu menjelaskan kenapa tempat tidur kalian kosong."

Bill dan Charlie bergidik ngeri mendengar suara yang sangat mereka kenali di belakang.

"E-eh, Mum, _morning_ , hehe," sapa Bill gugup yang diangguki oleh Molly singkat.

"Darimana kalian tadi, hm? Mum kira kalian hanya ada di halaman depan," tanya Molly mulai menuju ke dapur, menyiapkan beberapa alat dan bahan untuk membuat sarapan.

"Uhm, taman," jawab Charlie sedikit pasrah, "tapi kami bertemu dengan anak kecil di sana!" Tambahnya buru-buru ketika Molly mau menyampaikan pidato panjang untuk menasihati mereka.

"Anak kecil? Siapa?"

Bill menyeringai senang pada Charlie karena perhatian ibu mereka kini teralihkan. "Bocah berumur sekitar 9 tahun, dia jatuh ketika Charlie menabraknya di taman, depan gubuk tak dipakai itu, Mum. Namanya Fred, aku lupa meminta jawaban kenapa dia ada di sana sendirian karena panik."

"Fred? Oh _dear_ , seharusnya kalian tadi mengajaknya sekalian!"

"K-kami lupa."

"Sudahlah, lagipula kenapa kalian ke taman tadi?"

Charlie nyengir, "Bill mau mengunjungi rumah Fleur Delacour, gadis Perancis itu. Calon pacar kayaknya nih," godanya membuat wajah Bill merona.

"Diamlah, Charlie!"

 **=o^o=**

Sore hari kemudian, Fred dan George terlihat asyik melakukan kegiatan berbaring-tanpa-melakukan-apapun sambil berbicara kecil, menceritakan banyak hal dan bercanda. Fred terus melontarkan candaan dan George tertawa, kadang sebaliknya. Menghabiskan hari dengan berbicara seperti ini sangatlah menyenangkan, pikir keduanya, bila saja tak ada suara rintihan seseorang..

Tunggu.

Rintihan seseorang?

"Kau mendengar itu kan, George?"

" _Yeah_ , dan aku akan menghampirinya!" George melompat berdiri dari tidurannya, lalu turun dari gubuk untuk melihat siapa yang mengeluarkan suara itu.

George melihat anak perempuan bersurai merah tak jauh dari tempat mereka, sedikit menangis sementara lututnya sedikit terluka. "Oh, hey!" Sapa George mendekat, bocah itu menoleh padanya agak takut. "Tenang, jangan takut, aku mau membantumu. Siapa namamu?"

"G-Ginny," jawab bocah perempuan bernama Ginny tersebut, "Ginny Weasley."

' _Weasley lagi?_ ' pikir George heran.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini sore-sore, Dik?" entah kenapa George kelepasan memanggil Ginny dengan sebutan 'dik' tersebut.

Ginny menghapus air matanya sebentar, "Aku bermain dengan Kakakku, Ron, bermain petak umpet. L-lalu dia yang menghitung dan aku berlari tanpa melihat ke depan, dan aku tersandung, dan aku baru saja menyadari bahwa aku sudah terpisah jauh darinya!" Jelas Ginny, terlihat dia sangat khawatir.

George mengangguk paham, lalu melihat luka lecet di lutut Ginny, George mengambil sebotol air dari gubuknya sebentar dan merobek sedikit bajunya hingga kain baju miliknya basah karena siraman air. Setelah itu George membersihkan area pinggir luka Ginny dengan penuh hati-hati. "Jadi, kau takut kalau Kakakmu tak menemukanmu?"

"Bukan," balas Ginny menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku takut dia malah tersesat dan kesasar ke arah lain di taman ini, nanti kalau menangis aku juga yang repot."

George _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"GINNY!"

Mereka berdua menengok ke belakang, di mana seorang bocah laki-laki berumur sekitar 7 tahun berlari ke arah mereka dengan khawatir. Bocah itu tampak ingin menangis, mungkin karena terlalu panik untuk berpikir bahwa adik perempuannya menghilang saat mereka bermain bersama.

"Ron!" Balas Ginny senang, berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan George dan memeluk bocah bernama Ron tersebut.

Ron memeluk Ginny erat, lalu melihat Ginny sangat teliti seolah takut salah satu bagian tubuh Ginny menghilang. "Syukurlah kau ketemu! Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Tidak apa, Kakak ini sudah menyembuhkannya!" Jawab Ginny riang, menunjuk George yang kini nyengir.

" _Thanks_ karena membantu Adikku, Kakak!"

"Yah, tidak apa kok, namaku.." George melirik ke gubuk sebentar, "..Fred!"

"Apa kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Ron polos, membuat George tertawa.

George menggeleng, "Tentu tidak, aku hanya bermain dari pagi sampai sore di sini."

"Jadi Fred ada di sini lagi besok?"

" _Sure_."

Mata kedua anak itu berbinar senang. "Kalau begitu, apa kami boleh bermain denganmu?"

"Boleh sekali!"

"Wah! Kita harus mengajak Perce juga!" Seru Ginny antusias, "kalau begitu kami akan kembali lagi besok ke sini! Sampai jumpa, Fred!"

George membalas lambaian tangan Ron dan Ginny, yang semakin lama semakin menghilang karena mereka akhirnya berbelok ke arah kanan. George menghela napas, lalu kembali lagi ke gubuk.

"Anak-anak yang hiperaktif," tanggap Fred yang sedari tadi mengawasi, George mengangguk setuju. "Setidaknya ada teman untuk bermain, dan kau enak amat memakai namaku. Berarti besok akulah yang akan bermain dengan Ron dan Ginny!"

George cemberut, tapi dia mengiyakan–terpaksa tentunya.

.

"Mum, kami pulang!" Seru kedua bocah itu secara bersamaan ketika membuka pagar rumah mereka, segera masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menceritakan pengalaman yang mereka dapat tadi.

Pemuda berambut pendek dengan cakaran di pipi kirinya, Charlie, menggendong Ginny. Sedangkan pemuda lainnya, Bill, menggendong Ron sambil mengacak surai merahnya gemas.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali dari taman?" tanya bocah laki-laki lain berumur 11 tahun dan berkacamata itu, nampak heran.

Ron lalu turun dan pergi ke hadapan salah satu kakaknya selain Bill dan Charlie. "Kami bertemu dengan seseorang yang baik di sana! Dia membantu kami tadi!" Jawabnya antusias.

Ibu mereka, Molly, akhirnya keluar dari dapur dengan _apron_ putih yang masih dipakainya. "Siapa, Ronnie sayang? Siapa yang membantu kalian? Dan–demi Merlin! Kenapa dengan lututmu, Ginny!?" Molly kaget ketika melihat luka lecet di lutut Ginny, yang malah seperti sudah dibersihkan. Charlie lalu menaruh Ginny hati-hati di sofa sementara Molly melihat keadaan Ginny. "Kau tak apa kan, Ginny _dear_?"

" _Of course_ , Mum!" Balas Ginny bersemangat, "aku hanya terpisah dari Ron sebentar dan lalu terjatuh, setelah itu ada anak yang membantuku membersihkan lukaku!"

"Di taman?" tanya Bill memastikan.

"Iya!"

"Apakah dia seperti lebih tua dua tahun dari kalian, mempunyai rambut dan warna mata yang sama dengan kita dan tingginya kira-kira seperti ini?" Bill menunjuk antara perut dan dadanya, Ron dan Ginny mengangguk lagi.

"Bagaimana Bill bisa tahu?" tanya Ginny polos, "oh ya! Namanya Fred!"

Molly, Bill, dan Charlie cengo seketika.

"F-Fred?"

"Iya!"

"Astaga, kenapa kalau begitu kalian tidak mengajaknya ke rumah sekalian? Dan, kenapa dia belum pulang juga dari taman tersebut?"

"Kami tak tahu kalau harus mengajaknya, Mum. Tapi kata Fred sih, dia biasanya ada di taman itu dari pagi hari sampai sore hari."

"Huh? 'Pagi hari'? Seperti jam empat atau jam lima pagi? Dan 'sore hari'? Suasana luar seperti sekarang kalian kira sore hari? Ini hampir malam!"

" _Well, well,_ ada apa di sini?"

Semuanya menoleh saat suara pria dewasa terdengar dari arah pintu. Dan, mereka melihat seorang pria jangkung dengan wajah lelah mematri senyum hangatnya, seragam yang dikenakannya nampak kotor.

"Dad!" Seru Percy, Ron, dan Ginny gembira, menghambur ke pelukan Ayah mereka.

"Selamat datang, Arthur!" Ujar Molly mencium pipi suaminya kilas.

Arthur mengangguk. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan, hm?"

"Itu," jawab Bill memulai, "Ron dan Ginny bertemu dengan anak bernama Fred di taman tadi, kami juga bertemu dengannya juga di taman saat pagi. Herannya, kami bertemu dengan Fred saat matahari belum muncul dan Ron dan Ginny bertemu Fred setelah matahari tenggelam! Bukankah aneh? Dia masih berumur 9 tahun," jelas Bill membuat Arthur mengangguk mengerti.

"Mungkin orangtuanya telat menjemputnya, besok coba saja temui anak itu," tanggap Arthur.

Ginny berseru lagi, "Besok kami mau bermain dengannya!"

"Boleh aku ikut?" pinta Percy malu, dibalas anggukan setuju Ron.

"Boleh!"

"Nah, kalau begitu, kalian bertiga akan bertemu dengannya, bukan? Coba ajak dia untuk ke rumah bila ada waktu, oke? Dan, Perce, jaga adik-adikmu," peringat Molly, "Mum mau melanjutkan masak. Kalian lapar, kan?"

Semua anggota keluarga Weasley itu menjawab dengan kompak. "Lapar sekali! Tidak sabar makan malam!"

Molly tertawa, "Kalau begitu, tunggu saja, makan malam akan segera siap!"

 **=o^o=**

Keesokan sorenya, Ron, Ginny, dan Percy menuju taman itu dengan riang. Percy membawa sebuah buku sebagai persiapan jika dia sedang bosan, Ron dan Ginny hanya mengejeknya. Sebenarnya, Bill dan Charlie ingin ikut, tapi keduanya tidak bisa karena Bill ada janji dengan Fleur–gadis Perancis yang tinggal di Inggris, dan Charlie terikat dengan pertemuan klubnya.

"Aku tak sabar bertemu dengan Fred!"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, Ron."

"Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak Harry!"

Ginny hanya terkekeh melihat keantusiasan kakaknya, Percy hanya memandang Ron geli. Ron sejak tadi sangat bersemangat untuk kembali bertemu dengan bocah yang kemarin baru saja dia kenal. Mereka menuju ke gubuk itu lewat arahan dari Ginny –bila dari Ron, nanti mereka malah tersesat.

Tapi, isi gubuk itu kosong.

Percy mengernyitkan keningnya, jelas bingung. "Apa kau yakin di sini, Gin? Atau kita malah ke gubuk lain di sisi taman ini?"

Ginny menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sangat yakin di sini kami bertemu dengannya di sini!" Serunya, "lalu, di sini aku ditolong olehnya," lanjut Ginny menunjuk ke tempat dia jatuh kemarin.

"Tapi–"

Suatu bunyi terdengar di belakang mereka, membuat ketiga anak itu berjengit kaget. Bunyi seperti benda terjatuh. Ron langsung menoleh ke asalnya, dan kemudian matanya yang beriris safir tersebut berbinar senang, Ginny juga sama. Percy hanya bingung melihat bocah di depannya, surai merahnya memang sama dengan keluarga Percy, dan mata berwarna safir itu juga.

"Fred!" Sapa Ginny riang, menghampiri Fred yang sibuk membersihkan daun yang menempel di bajunya.

Fred nyengir, baru kali ini dia berbicara dengan orang asing tanpa takut. "Hey, Ginny, Ron, dan.."

"Percy Weasley," jawab Percy cepat, tersenyum padanya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Dan Percy," Fred hanya menunjukkan cengirannya ketika menjabat tangan Percy.

"Sedang apa kau di atas pohon?" tanya Ron heran, dia beranggapan pasti yang membuat suara tadi adalah Fred yang meloncat turun dari pohon di depan mereka.

Fred mengangkat bahunya, "Hanya ingin mencari angin. Aku tak menyangka kalian akan datang membawa kakak kalian, aku pernah bertemu dengan kakak kalian yang lain."

"Maksudmu, Bill dan Charlie?" tanya Ron memastikan, Fred hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Pertamanya mereka ingin ikut untuk bermain bersama sih, tapi mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki acara hari ini," jelas Ginny singkat, "apa setiap hari kau ada di sini?"

"Yap!" Balas Fred, "setiap hari! Aku bosan di rumah, tahu, makanya aku ke sini," lanjut Fred kemudian. "Kalian memangnya, dalam satu keluarga, memiliki berapa saudara?"

"Anggota keluarga kami sih, ada tujuh bila dengan kami sendiri," jawab Percy, duduk bersila di samping Ginny dalam gubuk itu. Ada dua tas yang terletak malang di pojok gubuk yang masih terlihat bagus tersebut. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku punya seorang adik, dia agak cerewet. Kami tinggal bersama Mother kami, dengan adik Mother dan temannya," jawab Fred santai, sedikit sibuk memainkan rambut Ginny yang ternyata halus. "Mother kami pemarah, jadi kalau kami membuat kesalahan, dia sudah memarahi kami habis-habisan. Makanya itu aku bosan di dalam rumah," tambah Fred.

Ron menatap Fred penuh penasaran, "Memangnya kalian tinggal di mana?"

"Err, kami kebetulan sedang menginap di rumah sewaan dekat sini," Fred berbohong, dia masih ingin berteman dengan ketiga Weasley di depannya ini, dia tak ingin mereka enggan bertemu dengannya lagi jika tahu Mothernya dan George luar biasa mengerikan.

Ron mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi apa kau tak mengajak adikmu juga?"

"Dia malas keluar rumah, makanya hanya aku sendiri di sini."

Dan terus seperti itu, mereka mengobrol ringan bersama-sama sampai matahari sudah tenggelam. Fred pertamanya terkejut ketika George melihatnya tajam di balik pohon, sangat tajam, seolah mau mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Ron dan Ginny sangat suka berada di sekitar Fred, Percy juga–begitu mengherankan karena dia selalu tak tertarik dengan orang-orang baru. Fred selalu bisa membuat Percy, Ron, dan Ginny tertawa karena leluconnya, sayang sekali ketiga Weasley muda ini harus kembali pulang. Tapi mereka berjanji bahwa akan menemuinya lagi besok atau lusa.

Setelah kepergian mereka, George keluar dengan wajah yang sangat kesal, membuat Fred tertawa mengejek melihatnya.

"Tidak adil sekali! Besok gantian!" Ujar George yang langsung tiduran begitu saja di gubuk, menggunakan tasnya sebagai bantal.

"Iya, iya," balas Fred menghela napas pasrah, "aku sangat kaget tadi, Rabastan mendadak melintas di belakang kita. Untung dia tak melihat kita!"

George mengangguk setuju. Tadi mereka berdua sedang duduk di depan gubuk seperti biasa, tapi membelakangi jalan di depan gubuk dan mereka juga sedang memakai _hoodie_. Rabastan tiba-tiba terlihat di ujung ekor mata George, berjalan tepat di arah belakang, membuat keduanya sontak menahan napas. Lalu akhirnya Fred memutuskan untuk memanjat pohon dan George pergi berjalan-jalan sekaligus berjaga.

" _By the way_ , uang kita hampir habis, sedangkan makanan kita sudah habis. Bagaimana ini?" George menatap muram dompet di tangannya, hanya ada beberapa lembar uang di sana.

Fred menguap bosan, "Yah begitulah, sekarang tidur saja."

.

George terbangun saat matahari muncul, dia meregangkan tubuhnya. Entah sudah berapa hari mereka tak mandi, hanya membilas wajah dengan wastafel taman dan membawa parfum untuk membuat bau badan mereka tetap wangi. Fred masih tertidur.

Bocah itu termenung, memikirkan nasib mereka untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Entah bagaimana jadinya..

George memasang _earphone_ ke telinganya, mendengar lagu melalui _mp3_ yang mereka bawa. Dia duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang berada agak jauh dari gubuk, warna langit masih berwarna biru gelap karena awan menutupi cahaya matahari.

"Pagi, Fred!"

Dia menjerit kecil ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya, mengira bahwa itu adalah Rabastan atau Barty Jr–atau yang lebih buruk, Bellatrix sang Mother. George membuang napas lega ketika tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Bill, yang datang bersama Charlie.

"Kau mengagetiku!" Protes George kesal, Bill hanya tertawa sementara Charlie duduk di sampingnya.

"Mengira aku adalah penculik, hm?" goda Bill membuat wajah George merona sebentar, kini Bill juga duduk di samping kanannya hingga dia sekarang diapit oleh kedua pemuda itu.

Charlie memandangnya heran, "Lagi-lagi jam segini kau sudah keluar rumah, memangnya oleh Mothermu tidak apa?" George beranggapan bahwa Bill dan Charlie tahu pasal ini lewat ketiga adik mereka.

"Aku menyelinap keluar, untuk mencari makan karena Mother jarang memasak. Tapi sayang sekali aku ternyata lupa bawa uang," jawab George nyengir lebar, mencopot _earphone_ miliknya. "Biasanya aku yang memasak," lanjutnya kemudian.

" _Bloody hell_! Kau bisa memasak!?" George mengangguk, Charlie menatapnya tak percaya. "Diajari oleh siapa?"

"Belajar sendiri tentunya, sedikit dibantu dengan Aunt Andromeda."

Bill mengacak surai George gemas sekali. "Kau lucu sekali! Sebenarnya kami tadi membeli roti, dan ternyata rotinya kebanyakan untuk keluarga kami, makanya Mum menyuruhku dan Charlie untuk memberikannya padamu," balas Bill menyerahkan sebuah plastik hitam, yang diterima senang hati oleh George.

" _Thanks_!" George berbinar melihat beberapa bungkus roti di plastik itu, "aku lapar sebenarnya, hehe." George lalu memakan satu roti itu lahap, dan menyimpannya untuk Fred dan dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya Ibumu jarang sekali yah memasak," ungkap Charlie sedikit iba pada George yang terlihat senang sekali saat memakannya.

"Tidak juga," balas George pelan, yang kemudian tersedak melihat seseorang yang jauh dari tempatnya. _'Sialan! Kenapa harus sekarang?'_ batinnya saat sosok Rabastan terlihat.

"Fred–kau tak apa?" tanya Bill khawatir, memberi sebotol air pada George yang langsung menyambarnya dan meminumnya, dan lalu memasang kembali _hoodie_ jaketnya sampai menutupi wajah George. Dia juga berdiri dan bersembunyi di belakang pot besar yang ada di dekatnya.

"Fred?" panggil Charlie bingung dengan perilaku George yang mendadak, tapi George langsung mengisyaratkan untuk diam saat Rabastan mendekati kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Apa kalian melihat anak berumur 9 tahun yang memiliki rambut merah seperti kalian dan setinggi ini?"

"Sayang sekali, tidak, Sir," jawab Bill.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Sosok Rabastan mulai menghilang ditelan keramaian.

George keluar dari persembunyiannya, mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada Bill dan Charlie karena tak memberi tahu di mana dia berada tadi pada Rabastan.

"Dia siapa, Fred? Kau terlihat takut dengannya."

"Rabastan, adik Mother, dia pasti tahu aku bahwa keluar dari rumah tanpa ijin!"

"Kalau begitu, bukankah kau harus pulang kalau begitu?"

"Aku tak mau," balas George pelan, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Menurutku, kalian lah yang harus pulang sekarang!"

"Jika ini untukmu, maka kami akan pulang. Ayo, Bill! Mum juga bisa marah kapan saja," ajak Charlie kemudian, hanya dibalas anggukan Bill. "Jaga dirimu, Fred!"

"Tentu!"

Setelah Bill dan Charlie sudah tidak terlihat lagi di penglihatannya, George kembali ke gubuk dengan plastik hitam di tangannya. Dia bersenandung girang, meski baru saja bertemu Rabastan.

"Georgie! Kau ke mana saja?!" Fred asli berteriak panik ketika George sudah sampai di gubuk, membuat George nyengir bersalah karena tidak memberitahu apapun pada Fred. "Kau tak terluka, kan?"

"Tidak, Fred, yah aku tadi hampir dilihat oleh Rabastan–tapi tenang saja! Bill dan Charlie melindungiku!"

"Bill dan Charlie?" beo Fred bingung, "kedua Weasley itu?"

"Iya! Mereka juga memberi kita ini!"

"Whoa, roti!" Pekik Fred senang, langsung memakan satu roti yang dibawa George. "Mereka menyelamatkan kita!"

George tertawa melihatnya.

 **=o^o=**

Selama beberapa hari berturut-turut, anak-anak dari anggota keluarga Weasley selalu mengunjungi mereka. Hanya sekedar untuk bermain, mengobrol, dan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Ron dan Ginny suka bermain dengan mereka, apalagi Ron terkadang membawa Harry–sahabat akrab Ron. Sedangkan Bill, Charlie, dan Percy lebih suka berbicara dengan mereka. Mereka yang dimaksud adalah Fred dan George, tapi selalu muncul bergantian untuk bermain dengan para Weasley itu, dengan nama 'Fred'.

Selama itu juga, terkadang Fred ke rumah Weasley sebab diajak makan siang bersama, dan terkadang George (yang memakai nama Fred) yang makan siang bersama dengan mereka.

Fred dan George sangat suka hal ini, membuat mereka lupa dengan rumah lama mereka di kota sebelah dan ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga Weasley juga, meski mereka tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Tapi, siapa tahu mungkin?

"Arthur!" Panggil Molly malam itu, suaminya hanya duduk di sofa sambil menemani anak-anaknya menonton televisi.

" _Yes,_ Molly?"

"Aku sempat berpikiran," ujar Molly memulai, duduk di sebelah Arthur yang kosong, "bahwa kita bisa mengadopsi Fred di keluarga ini."

Bill langsung menoleh mendengar perkataan Ibunya. "Kalau kalian benar melakukan itu, aku sangat mau sekali! Aku menyukai Fred! Dia anak yang lucu!"

"Dan menggemaskan!" Timpal Charlie yang duduk di lantai, menghadap ke arah sofa, Bill duduk di samping kiri Charlie. "Ya, Mum? Dad? Adopsi Fred, ya?" mohon Charlie kemudian.

Arthur terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Jika Dad setuju, maka aku akan punya adik lagi!" Seru Percy bersemangat, ikut nimbrung percakapan mereka setelah mencuri-curi dengar.

Ron dan Ginny ikut berteriak girang, "Dan kami mempunyai kakak lagi!"

"Bagaimana?" Molly juga menatap berharap pada Arthur, yang kini hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Lagipula, Fred tidak diperlakukan dengan pantas oleh Ibunya, kan? Apalagi Fred bilang bahwa dia ini hanya anak asuh Ibunya juga, kita bisa mengambil hak asuhnya."

Semuanya menjerit girang, serentak memeluk Arthur bersamaan, membuat Arthur sesak napas mendadak karena pelukan erat semua anggota keluarganya. Tapi Arthur hanya membuang napas pasrah, dengan senyum samar di wajah yang dipenuhi sirat lelah dan kelembutan sekaligus.

"Oh, juga, adakah yang bisa membelikanku beberapa bahan memasak di minimarket dekat rumah? Kita tetap harus sarapan besok.

"Biar aku!" Bill mengangkat tangannya semangat, segera beranjak berdiri dan mengambil uang yang disodorkan Molly.

Arthur ikut berdiri, "Dad juga ikut, mau membeli sesuatu."

"Dad belikan kami juga ya!" Pinta Ginny nyengir lebar pada Arthur, Ron dan Percy ikut tersenyum lebar di samping adik perempuannya.

"Iya, iya."

Bill dan Arthur lalu menuju minimarket yang dimaksud lewat taman di tempat di mana Bill selalu bertemu Fred karena hanya itu satu-satunya jalan. Suasana taman sangatlah gelap, meski ada lampu taman sebagai penerangan jalan setapak tersebut, angin yang sedikit kencang menggoyangkan pepohonan yang ada di sana, mampu membuat tubuh merinding karena dinginnya cuaca. Tapi Bill dan Arthur mengabaikannya, mereka tetap berjalan sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Biasanya kami bermain dengan Fred di sini," jelas Bill ketika mereka melewati gubuk itu, yang nampaknya kosong dan tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Tapi, Arthur merasakan firasat lain, yang menyuruhnya untuk mengecek gubuk tersebut. "Tunggu, Bill, sebaiknya kita melihat dalamnya," ujar Arthur memberhentikan langkahnya, melangkah ke arah gubuk itu.

Bill heran, "Untuk apa, Dad? Fred pasti sudah pulang."

"Aku tak yakin, Bill. Lihatlah," balas Arthur yang mengambil sesuatu.

Sebuah tas berwarna merah dan tas lain berwarna biru. Isinya sama sekali tidak ada, hanya ada beberapa benda seperti botol air, foto, dan _mp3_. Juga, jaket ber- _hoodie_ yang biasanya dikenakan oleh Fred.

"Tunggu–kenapa, Fred tak mungkin kabur dari rumahnya, kan?"

"Pertanyaannya, kenapa harus dua tas? Dan foto siapa ini?" Arthur menunjukkan satu foto, seorang bocah yang Bill kenal sebagai Fred yang nampak berbicara dengan bocah lain yang membelakangi kamera.

"Mungkin, itu adik Fred?" tebak Bill.

"Mung–"

"TOLONG!"

BRUK!

.

Malam itu adalah malam yang sangat dingin, angin berhembus kencang sampai dedaunan pohon ikut bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang tak tentu. Fred dan George sedang meringkuk kedinginan di pojok gubuk, tapi wajah mereka sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa mereka kedinginan. Senyum merekah karena mereka merasa memiliki keluarga akhir-akhir ini, Fred serta George sangat menyukai keramahan keluarga Weasley.

"Aku berharap mereka mau mengasuh kita," canda George membuat Fred tertawa, tapi Fred mengangguk juga. Kedua bocah itu hanya memakai jaket untuk menghangatkan badan mereka.

Fred meniup-niup kedua telapak tangannya, "Aku menginginkannya, tapi itu tak akan terjadi. Rabastan dan Barty Jr masih berkeliaran di sini, dan kita sudah melihat mereka beberapa kali. Aku ragu, mereka mungkin curiga di gubuk ini ada kita," ungkap Fred.

"Kau benar."

"Dan, jika kita tertangkap, kau pergilah ke ke rumah keluarga Weasley untuk berlindung."

"Dan bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Aku pasti tak apa, Georgie," Fred tersenyum lebar, memegang tangan adiknya lembut. "Percayalah, bukankah kalian nanti akan kembali lagi ke sini?"

George terdiam sebentar, memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Tapi aku akan menyalahkanmu bila kau terluka," ujarnya tajam, Fred terkekeh.

"Mau berjalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Boleh!"

Fred dan George keluar dari gubuk dan berjalan di sekitaran taman, jauh dari tempat yang mereka singgahi sementara ini. Membicarakan hal-hal yang makin lama makin melenceng dari topik, mereka menikmati angin malam ini. Tidak ada orang di taman–memangnya siapa yang mau menuju ke taman tersebut malam-malam begini?

"Kau tahu, George? Aku pikir tak rugi bila kita kabur seperti ini," ujar Fred dengan senyuman samar, George hanya meliriknya sebentar.

"Yang rugi itu, kita tertangkap oleh mereka," tanggap George.

Fred tertawa, "Itu takkan terjad–"

"KALIAN!"

Keduanya berjengit kaget, serentak menoleh ke belakang dengan ngeri, dan mendapati seorang pria tengah berlari ke arah mereka dari kejauhan. Sangat buruk!

"Itu Barty Jr!" Pekik George tertahan, tubuhnya gemetar, Fred tetap terlihat tenang. "Fred! Kita harus pergi!"

"Ya, ya, ayo kita pergi!" Fred menarik George untuk melarikan diri, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ini.

"KALIAN JANGAN PERGI! RABASTAN AKU MENEMUKAN ANAK-ANAK SIALAN ITU! RABASTAN!"

"AKU MENDENGARMU, BARTY!"

Rabastan mendadak muncul di depan Fred dan George sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat kedua anak itu terkepung dari dua arah. "Kalian pikir aku tak tahu?" ujar Rabastan berat.

Wajah Barty Jr terlihat gila ketika menemukan mereka, dia berkali-kali menjilat bibirnya. "Bellatrix akan senang sekali bertemu dengan kalian!"

"George," bisik Fred tanpa melihat George, karena dia sibuk menatap Rabastan di depannya, mereka saling membelakangi hingga punggung mereka menempel. "Pergi, lari, berpencar atau apapun itu! Kita harus sampai ke rumah para Weasley meski berpisah!" Lanjut Fred, ketika Rabastan perlahan menuju ke arahnya, Barty Jr juga melakukan hal yang sama pada George.

"Sekarang?"

"Kau pikir kapan lagi?" Fred mengerang sebentar, "sekarang!" Serunya membuat Rabastan dan Barty Jr kaget, karena mereka langsung menuju ke arah berlawanan. Fred menuju kiri mereka sedangkan George menuju kanannya.

"Kejarlah dia, Barty! Aku akan mengurus Fred!"

George berlari sembarangan arah, dia tak peduli ke mana dia akan pergi yang penting dia harus lolos dari kejaran Barty Jr! Napasnya sangat memburu, dia berencana pergi ke gubuknya, entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa dia harus pergi ke sana. George khawatir pada Fred, bagaimana kakaknya nanti? Apakah akan baik-baik saja?

"Kenapa kau tak mau mengalah saja bocah?!" Teriak Barty Jr membuatnya menjerit sebentar, saat tangan Barty Jr hampir mencengkram bajunya. Barty Jr sudah dekat sekali dengannya!

"Aku tak mau kembali!" Balas George keras, berbelok tajam di pohon besar di perempatan jalan setapak taman, lalu menunduk saat lengan Barty Jr mau menghantamnya. George berlari lagi, dia hampir tersandung akar-akar yang menjalar.

Barty Jr nampak mengamuk di belakangnya.

George sudah mau sampai ke gubuknya, senyumnya agak terbentuk karena dia melihat dua pria di sana, sedang mengecek sesuatu sepertinya. Dia menoleh ke belakang, Barty Jr masih mengejarnya, ekspresi Barty Jr sangatlah buas.

"Sedikit lagi!" Gumam George mempercepat larinya.

"BOCAH!"

Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Barty Jr lagi, George segera menubrukkan dirinya ke pemuda itu. "TOLONG!"

"W-WHOA! Fred?"

"Bill?" George makin tersenyum senang, air mata menumpuk di kelopak matanya. Bill bersama Arthur! Dirinya dan Fred bisa selamat!

"Fred? Kenapa kau ada di sini malam-malam?" tanya Arthur bingung, tapi George mengabaikannya.

"Bill! Uncle Arthur! Tolong kami!"

"Ada apa, Fred? Apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

George melihat ke belakangnya lagi, Barty Jr dekat dengan mereka. "Kami–"

"HEH! BOCAH!"

George melompat kaget, langsung bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Arthur ketakutan. Bill dan Arthur tampak bingung melihat pria asing yang tidak mereka kenal berlari ke arah mereka –atau lebih tepatnya, ke arah George yang mereka kira adalah Fred sampai sekarang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Bill masih berlaku sopan pada Barty Jr.

"Tak usah ikut campur!" Balas Barty Jr keras, mendorong tubuh Bill dan Arthur bersamaan, hingga George kini bebas tanpa perlindungan apapun. "Senang melihatmu lagi, bocah! Bellatrix pasti juga akan senang!" Barty Jr mencengkram kencang lengan kecil George, hingga terbentuk memar dengan cepat.

George menangis, memberontak. "Kami tak akan kembali lagi! Lepaskan aku!"

Seringai Barty Jr makin melebar, sama seperti Rabastan saat menangkap bahas mereka berdua. "Aku yakin, Rabastan pasti sudah menangkap kakakmu yang tak bisa diatur itu!"

"TIDAK!" Teriak George, "Fred tak akan tertangkap semudah itu!"

Bill dan Arthur tersadar seketika bahwa anak itu dalam keadaan berbahaya sekarang. Bill segera berdiri karena terjatuh akibat dorongan Barty Jr tadi, segera menarik bahu Barty Jr. "Hentikan! Dia hanya anak kecil!" Seru Bill, dia merasa sangat marah melihat George (yang masih dia anggap Fred) tersakiti seperti itu.

"Kalian tak perlu repot-repot mengurusi urusan orang lain!" Barty Jr menyeringai lagi, mengangkat tinjunya untuk segera menghantam Bill. Tapi Bill sigap menghindarinya, dia berlatih seni bela diri beberapa tahun hingga dia dengan mudah melumpuhkan Barty Jr. Bill memutar pergelengan pria itu ke belakang, membuat Barty Jr meringis keras-keras.

"Sayangnya kami ingin sekali mengurusi urusan kalian," ujar Arthur memperlihatkan lencananya, "Asisten Senior Kepala Kepolisian, Arthur Weasley," lanjut Arthur kemudian, lalu mengelus surai merah George. "Tidak apa, Fred, sekarang kau aman," tambah Arthur lembut.

George hanya mengangguk, badannya bergetar.

"Bill, bawa Fred ke rumah! Biar aku yang menangani orang ini, aku akan menelpon James dulu." Bill mengangguk, lalu dia mengajak George untuk kembali sementara Arthur sudah memborgol tangan Barty Jr dengan borgol yang selalu dia bawa.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Bill pelan, saat mereka keluar taman dan George menempel padanya hingga rasanya Bill bisa merasakan ketakutan bocah itu juga.

George mengangguk lagi, " _Thanks_ , kalian menyelamatkan aku."

"Sama-sama!"

Bill nyengir pada George, bocah itu tetap nampak resah karena memikirkan keselamatan kakak kembarnya hingga tak sadar mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah keluarga Weasley yang besar. Bill membuka pagarnya, George mengikutinya dari belakang, Bill mengatakan bahwa Ron, Ginny, dan Percy mungkin sudah tertidur sekarang. Karena sekarang memanglah larut untuk anak-anak kecil agar tetap terjaga.

"Kami pulang!"

"Selamat datang Bil–Fred?" Molly heran kenapa Bill datang bersama bocah yang direncanakan akan diasuh oleh Molly, keadaan George juga berantakan.

"Fred?" beo Charlie melongokkan kepalanya dari ruang tamu untuk melihat kedatangan kakaknya, "kau kenapa, Fred?" Charlie lalu bangun untuk mendekati George.

George sepertinya masih enggan menjawab, dia cuma menghapus air mata yang sejak tadi keluar terus-menerus tanpa bisa berhenti. Jadi Bill lah yang menjawabnya, dia menceritakan seluruh kejadian tadi ke ibu dan adiknya, di mana dia dikejar pria gila dan mereka akhirnya membantunya.

" _Bloody hell_! Apa itu benar, Fred?" Charlie nampak tak percaya, Molly segera menyuruh Bill membawa George ke sofa ruang keluarga agar dia bisa membersihkan lebam dan luka gores di sekujur tubuh George.

"Iya," balas George pelan, saat Molly membersihkan luka-lukanya dengan penuh hati-hati, membuat George merasa dia mempunyai seorang Ibu yang benar-benar sayang padanya. "Aku.. minta maaf."

Bill tertawa bersama Charlie, "Apa yang membuatmu minta maaf?"

"Karena, membohongi kalian," George menggigit bibir bawahnya dulu, "namaku bukan Fred, tapi George."

Molly tersenyum hangat, membuat George merasa makin nyaman. "Tidak apa, Georgie," balas Molly mengelus pipi George perlahan.

"Jadi namamu George, ya?" Charlie nampak terkesan saat George mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, dia akan tidur di mana malam ini, Mum?" tanya Bill heran, duduk di bantal sofa sambil memperhatikan Ibunya membersihkan luka George.

Molly berpikir sebentar, "George akan tidur di kamar tak dipakai itu."

" _Really,_ Mum?"

" _Yes,_ antar dia."

Bill dan Charlie mengangguk, mengajak George untuk naik ke lantai dua, menuju ke kamar paling ujung –yang nampaknya tidak pernah ditempati siapapun di sana.

"Uhm, Bill, kenapa kamar ini tidak dipakai?" tanya George pelan, ketika pintu kamar terbuka dan keadaan kamar itu sedikit kotor, ada dua ranjang di sana.

Bill berpikir sebentar, sementara Charlie sibuk merapikan salah satu tempat tidur. "Dulu, kami mempunyai adik kembar, dulu sekali. Kamar ini dirancang khusus untuk mereka, tapi beberapa hari setelah mereka lahir, seorang wanita kejam mengambil mereka dari keluarga kami. Wanita itu balas dendam karena Dad telah membuat suaminya masuk penjara, dia menerobos masuk rumah kami dan mengambil adik-adik kami yang masih kecil, saat itu mereka masih belum mempunyai nama karena kondisi Mum sempat kritis pasca melahirkan hingga kami fokus dulu pada Mum. Setelah mereka menghilang, Mum membiarkan kamar ini dan malah membangun kamar lain saat Ron dan Ginny lahir, dia mengatakan bahwa adik kembar kami itu pasti akan kembali lagi pada kami, entah kapan," jelas Bill panjang, George yang mengerti hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan.

"Apa kalian sudah punya petunjuk untuk menemukan mereka?"

"Sampai sekarang masih belum," jawab Charlie tersenyum, "tapi suatu saat nanti! Lihat saja, aku akan menemukan mereka!"

"Kalian benar-benar menyayangi satu sama lain," ujar George polos, "di keluarga kami, hanya kami yang saling menyayangi. Mother tidak pernah membuat kami nyaman, dia selalu memaksa kami untuk bekerja di rumahnya, memasak, membersihkan rumah, ini dan itu banyak lagi! Mother pernah mengatakan bahwa kami ini hanyak anak asuh karena kami tidak diinginkan keluarga kami–yah kami tak pernah peduli itu, sampai kami kabur."

"Begitu," gumam Charlie, dia sebenarnya sedikit heran kenapa George selalu mengatakan 'kami', sama seperti Bill yang penasaran juga. "Sebaiknya kau tidur, Georgie, sudah larut, oke?"

"Okay," balas George mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk tersebut, menarik selimut sampai dadanya. Bill dan Charlie begantian mengecup dahinya dan mengucapkan 'selamat malam' padanya, membuat George merasa nyaman–tapi gelisah di saat yang bersamaan.

 **=o^o=**

 _Sebuah keluarga terlihat sangat berbahagia di meja makan, wajah mereka tak terlihat sangat jelas, tapi yang pasti mereka seperti sedang merayakan sesuatu. Dua bayi yang diselimuti kain lembut menangis bersamaan, sementara wanita yang menggendong kedua bayi tersebut hanya tersenyum lembut sementara pria jangkung di sampingnya tertawa melihatnya._

 _Seorang bocah berambut merah sepertinya tersenyum lebar melihat bayi-bayi itu, "Lihatlah! Mereka kini tertidur!" Serunya riang._

" _Sangat menggemaskan!" Bocah lain ikut berseru, "kita akan memberi nama untuk mereka, ya kan Mum?"_

" _Mum sebenarnya sudah memikirkan nama mereka dan kini telah menetapkannya dengan Dad kalian," jawab wanita tersebut lembut, mengelus salah satu pipi gembul bayi itu._

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Benar, Dad dan Mum telah memutuskan dua nama untuk mereka, adik-adik kalian ini. Mereka pasti suka dengan nama mereka," jawab pria tersebut mengacak gemas kedua surai merah bocah itu._

" _Tentu saja! Kan Dad dan Mum yang memberikannya! Mereka pasti menyuka–"_

 _BRAK!_

 _Seseorang mendobrak pintu sangat keras, membuat keluarga tersebut terlonjak kaget. Kedua bayi itu kembali menangis kencang. Seorang wanita berambut hitam berantakan datang, dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat murka, seringai lebar nan mengerikan memberi kesan bahwa wanita yang tadi menyerbu masuk mengidap kegilaan mental._

" _Kau!" Pria itu menyuruh kedua bocah tadi untuk berlindung di lantai atas. "Untuk apa kau ke sini, hah?!"_

" _KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA RODOLPHUS!" Raung wanit berambut hitam tersebut._

" _Yang aku lakukan merupakan kebenaran! Itu salah suamimu sendir–lepaskan aku!" Pria tadi memberontak, ketika dua laki-laki lain mendadak mengunci pergerakaannya._

 _Wanita yang menggendong bayi-bayi itu menangis, "Jangan sakiti mereka!"_

 _Tawaan sinis terdengar._

" _AMBIL BAYI-BAYI ITU!"_

" _TIDAK! TIDAK! KUMOHON!"_

" _INI BALASANNYA KARENA KALIAN TELAH MEMBUAT SUAMIKU MASUK PENJARA!"_

" _TIDAK!"_

"TIDAK!"

George terbangun seketika, terengah-engah, mimpi tadi terasa begitu nyata. Tubuhnya dibasahi oleh keringat dingin, jantungnya berdebar keras, dia gemetaran tak berhenti. Suasana kamar yang gelap membuatnya menghentikan niat pergi ke lantai bawah untuk mencuci wajahnya, dan sedikit air juga pasti bisa mengatasi hausnya.

"Hanya mimpi?" gumamnya tak percaya, "wanita itu terlihat seperti.. Mother, dan wanita lainnya seperti Aunt Molly.."

George menuruni anak tangga dengan sangat pelan, dia masih terlihat kaget, memikirkan kembali mimpi buruk yang lewat. Derit anak tangga yang diinjak George membuatnya sadar bahwa lampu ruang tamu depan menyala, ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya berbincang di sana–tapi George memilih untuk membasuh wajahnya di wastafel kamar mandi terlebih dahulu.

Selesai dengan mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air dengan handuk yang tersedia, George memutuskan mengintip ruang tamu untuk melihat siapa yang datang jam tiga pagi dini hari seperti ini. dia melihat Arthur, Molly, Bill, dan Charlie berbicara pada dua orang pria. Pria pertama memiliki rambut _brunette_ yang sangat berantakan dengan kacamata bulat yang bertengger di wajah tampannya, sementara pria lain memiliki rambut _amber_ rapi dengan mata tajam dengan iris yang sama seperti rambutnya.

"Laki-laki yang ditangkap oleh Arthur dan Bill tadi jam sembilan adalah buronan yang sedang dicari, dia memiliki kelainan mental. Namanya adalah Barty Crouch Jr, dia sudah membunuh beberapa orang dan selalu berhasil melarikan diri, tapi kau hebat Arthur, kau menangkapnya."

"Terima kasih pujianmu, Remus," balas Arthur pada pria berambut _amber_ tadi, yang sepertinya namanya adalah Remus.

"James, bukankah Barty Crouch Jr itu..?"

" _Yes,_ Molly," balas pria bersurai berantakan bernama James, mengangguk yakin pada Molly. "Dia orang yang sama di saat anak-anak kalian diambil oleh Bellatrix Lestrange, salah satu bawahan wanita itu."

Bill sedikit menegang, "Kalau begitu, apa ada kemungkinan bahwa adik-adik kami masih ada?"

"Mungkin masih ada, Bill. Kami pernah menyelidikinya lewat Barty Jr yang tertangkap tadi, Bellatrix memperlakukan anak kalian sangat buruk, itu kata orang tersebut," jawab James tenang, "kami akan mencoba mencari tahu."

George bingung, kenapa orang-orang ini tahu tentang Mothernya? Dia tetap memasang kuping baik-baik saat Remus kembali berkata.

"Sirius mungkin tak percaya bahwa Bellatrix yang melakukannya, dia yang mengambil anak-anak kalian beberapa hari setelah mereka lahir. Padahal mereka adalah bayi-bayi yang sangat menggemaskan, terdengar Bellatrix juga mengadopsi dua anak, salah satu yang diketahui oleh kalian adalah George."

George terhenyak, sepertinya dia mulai paham jika dia adalah anak keluarga Weasley bersama Fred. Mimpi-mimpi mereka tentang wanita berambut merah dan hitam kini menjadi sangat jelas, mimpi itu menunjukkan bahwa mereka direbut oleh Bellatrix dari keluarga Weasley, hanya untuk membalas dendam karena Rodolphus masuk penjara akibat Arthur.

Charlie terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu. "Tunggu–apa Bellatrix Lestrange memiliki bawahan lain?"

"Punya, Rabastan Lestrange, adik iparnya."

Rabastan..

FRED!

Bocah itu langsung tersadar, bahwa kakaknya dalam bahaya sekarang, di taman itu! Sendirian! Rabastan pasti bisa menangkapnya kapan saja! George tidak berhati-hati saat melangkah mundur, tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh.

"Siapa di sana?" orang-orang dewasa itu segera keluar dari ruang tamu untuk melihat siapa yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Georgie?" ujar Bill terkejut, segera membantu George untuk berdiri. "Georgie, kenapa kau bangun malam-malam begini?"

George sedikit terisak, "A-aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian, t-tentang Mother."

"Kau mimpi buruk, George? Mau Aunty buatkan coklat panas?" tawar Molly lembut sambil mengelus surai merah George, sementara tiga pria dewasa lain menatapnya.

George menggeleng, isaknya menjadi lebih keras.

"Mau ceritakan pada kami tentang mimpimu, nak?" George kembali menggeleng saat James bertanya, membuat James menghela napas pasrah.

"K-kita harus ke taman!"

"Taman?" beo Charlie, "untuk apa? Ini masih malam, lebih baik kau tidur lagi, Georgie."

"TIDAK!" George berseru, menangis di pelukan Molly. "Kita harus ke taman, taman! Segera! D-dia sedang dalam bahaya," George menghapus air matanya kasar, "kalau kalian tak ingin membantu, biar aku saja yang ke sana sendirian!"

Remus berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan George, "Ada apa dengan taman itu, George? Siapa yang dalam bahaya?"

"Fred.."

"Siapa, Georgie?"

"Fred! Kita harus menyelamatkannya sebelum Rabastan menemukan Fred!" George segera berlari, membuat yang lain kaget saat dia membuka pintu depan dan melompati pagar lalu segera menuju arah taman.

James, Remus, Arthur, dan Bill segera menyusul bocah itu sementara Charlie menjaga rumah bersama ibunya. Mereka takut George terluka lagi, kemudian mereka berhasil menghentikan George untuk berlari lagi. George awalnya memberontak turun ketika dia digendong Arthur, tapi akhirnya dia tak lagi melakukan pemberontakan ketika mereka sampai di taman. Taman itu sangat sepi, tidak ada orang sama sekali selain mereka, tapi George bersikeras untuk menuju gubuknya dan Fred dulu.

"Fred?" panggil George saat masuk ke gubuknya, berharap cemas Fred ada di sekitar sana–tapi nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di gubuk tersebut, hanya ada barang-barang mereka.

"George? Kau yakin?" tanya Arthur ragu, George mengangguk mantap.

"Fred pasti di sekitaran sini," gumam George khawatir, tetap memanggil-manggil nama kakaknya.

"Mungkin kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti pagi, George," usul Bill langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh bocah itu.

"Rabastan berkeliaran di sini! Fred pasti tak aman!"

"Georgie–"

"Ssh, diamlah dulu," Remus bersiaga bersama James dan Arthur, melihat seluruh taman dengan waspada. Sedangkan Bill melindungi George yang bisa ceroboh kapan saja untuk membuat dirinya terluka lagi.

"Georgie?" semak-semak besar di dekat mereka berbunyi, membuat mereka makin bersiaga. "Georgie? Itu kau?"

George mendongak mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal, mengamati lekat-lekat semak yang tadi berbunyi. Dia melihat sesosok bayangan yang mengamati dari jauh. Senyuman merekah di wajah panik George.

"Fred!"

"George! Itu benar dirimu!"

Sosok anak sepantaran dengan George melompat keluar dari semak, membuat yang lain kaget melihat anak yang sangat mirip dengan George, memeluk George erat.

"Fred–oh, Fred! Kukira kau sudah ditangkap Rabastan!" Tangis George pecah lagi, membuat Fred terkekeh kecil, dia mengelus kepala adiknya dengan sayang.

"Aku takkan tertangkap olehnya semudah itu," balas Fred pelan, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya yang tadi tertuju pada George menjadi ke arah Arthur, Bill, James, dan Remus. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga adikku meski semalam!" Ujarnya riang, "aku bersungguh-sungguh, Bill, Uncle Arthur, dan dua Uncle yang tidak kukenal."

"Mereka James dan Remus," bisik George geli.

"Oh, _thanks_ Uncle Remus dan Uncle James karena menangkap Barty Jr tadi! Itu kalian, kan? Sayang sekali Rabastan kabur." Fred membuang napasnya pasrah, "tapi terima kasih banyak sudah menjaga George."

"Kau?" Bill mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, menatap kedua bocah itu berkali-kali.

"Fred!" Ujar Fred, "kami tahu bahwa kami membohongi kalian selama ini."

"Tidak–bukan itu, kalian kembar?"

Fred memutar matanya bosan, "Kami bertemu di sebuah audisi, Bill," balasnya asal, "tentu saja kami kembar!"

Bill meringis sebentar, Arthur tersenyum hangat bersama James dan Remus. " _Well,_ urusan Rabastan bisa nanti saja, kita bisa kembali ke rumah dulu. Tapi apa tidak ada luka-luka di tubuhmu?" tanya Remus mengecek kondisi Fred, dia hanya menemukan luka lecet dan luka gores kecil di tangan dan kaki Fred, tidak ada luka serius.

"Dia sempat menangkapku," aku Fred mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, "dan aku berhasil kabur setelah menginjak kakinya dan memukul perutnya," lanjutnya nyengir, George masih betah memeluknya.

James mengacak rambut Fred gemas, "Ya sudah, kalian kembali saja ke rumah, Bill antar mereka. Sepertinya aku menemukan Rabastan berada di mana," ujar James pelan, mengerling pada Remus yang menyeringai kecil. "Jika dia berhasil kabur, entah bagaimana ini."

"Uncle bisa ke rumah Mother untuk mengeceknya," saran George, lalu meminta secarik kertas dan pena dan menulis sesuatu di sana, setelah itu memberikannya pada James. "Itu alamat rumah kami, ada di kota sebelah," lanjut George.

"Dan kalian bisa nyasar kemari," cibir Bill membuat kedua anak itu nyengir. "Dad masih mau di sini?"

"Yap, Dad akan membantu James dan Remus, kalian pulang saja, oke?"

"Baik!"

.

Selama perjalanan kembali ke rumah Weasley, Bill tak henti-hentinya melirik si kembar yang berjalan berdua itu. Dia jadi bingung, mana yang Fred dan mana yang George, keduanya seperti replika, tidak ada bedanya sama sekali. Tapi, yang pasti Bill senang, karena dia akan mempunyai dua adik sekaligus. Fred sendiri yang berjalan bersama George di belakang Bill, diceritakan oleh George tentang saat dia menguping tadi dengan berbisik, Fred sedikit tidak percaya tapi George berhasil membuatnya percaya lewat bukti-bukti (?) yang George temukan. Hanya tinggal menunggu keluarga Weasley yang sadar akan ini.

" _So_ , saat kalian tinggal di rumah Mother kalian, nama belakang kalian adalah Lestrange?" tanya Bill ketika mereka hampir mencapai rumah, tinggal berjalan beberapa meter lalu belok ke arah kiri.

Fred dan George berpandangan, "Kalau kami disuruh berkenalan dengan teman Mother, kami memang memakai nama Lestrange, tapi di sekolah kami tidak memakai nama belakang."

"Hanya Fred dan George?"

"Iya!" Jawab George ceria, "jika dipakai nanti malah aneh, Fred dan George Lestrange, agak aneh," lanjut George.

Bill mendadak berhenti, membuat keduanya kaget dan menubruk Bill saat pemuda tersebut berbalik. Mengamati mereka lekat-lekat, keduanya heran. "Ada apa, Bill?"

Dia hanya tertawa gugup, "Aku.. lupa mana Fred dan George."

Fred dan George _facepalm_ di tempat.

"Aku Fred," ujar George iseng.

"Dan aku George," tambah Fred, menahan tawanya melihat raut bingung Bill.

"Oh.."

"Kami hanya bercanda, Bill!" Balas Fred tak bisa menahan tawanya, "aku Fred, dan dia George."

Bill menatap kesal dua bocah itu, kenapa dia bisa ditipu dengan mudahnya cuma karena tipuan sederhana seperti itu? "Bagaimana caranya membedakan kalian?"

"Fred lebih tinggi dariku," jawab George jujur, "dan Fred biasanya lebih suka bercanda."

"Dia hanya iri karena dia itu kalem," bisik Fred kemudian tertawa lagi saat George memukulnya dengan wajah yang merona. "Suara George lebih cempreng dariku," tambah Fred nyengir.

Bill mengangguk mengerti, "Tetap susah membedakan kalian."

George terkekeh geli, "Kami biasanya memakai pakaian yang berbeda, Fred lebih cenderung ke merah–"

"–dan George lebih cenderung biru–"

"–dan itu cara yang paling mudah," sambung George melanjutkan kalimat Fred.

"Apa semua anak kembar bisa sinkron begitu bicaranya?" tanya Bill iseng saat membuka pagar rumahnya, Fred dan George hanya melemparkan pandangan penuh arti satu sama lain. "Kami pulang, Mum! Charlie!" George mengikuti Bill untuk masuk ke dalam, Fred lebih memilih menunggu di luar saja, melihat-lihat bunga-bunga indah yang ditanam di taman.

Seorang wanita dan remaja yang lebih muda dari Bill keluar dari arah ruang keluarga, tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk Bill dan George secara bergantian.

"Di mana Dad?" tanya Charlie bingung saat sosok Ayah mereka tak ada bersama mereka.

"Dad masih mencoba menangkap Rabastan Lestrange di taman itu, bersama Uncle James dan Uncle Remus," jawab Bill yang meminum coklat panas buatan Molly, George juga meminumnya. "Mum, bisa buatkan satu coklat lagi?" pinta Bill saat menyadari Fred masih ada di luar, padahal pintu depan terbuka.

Molly segera membuat secangkir coklat panas lagi dengan cepat, lalu menaruhnya dengan heran di atas meja, ada tiga cangkir coklat panas. "Satunya untuk siapa, Bill?"

"Georgie, panggil–tunggu, dia kakakmu atau adikmu?"

"Kakakku," balas George melompat dari duduknya dan menuju ke luar rumah.

"George punya kakak?" tanya Charlie mengkerutkan keningnya bingung, "seingatku dia punya adik."

"Ingatkan, mereka membohongi kita, kemungkinan yang bilang dia punya adik adalah Fred sendiri, dan adiknya itu George. Sedangkan George pasti mengatakan yang sebaliknya," jelas Bill malah membuat Molly dan Charlie makin kebingungan.

"Mum tak mengerti, Bill, siapa Fred?"

"Sebelum kami ke taman, bukankah Georgie bilang bahwa kita harus menyelamatkan Fred? Fred itu kakaknya," jawab Bill pelan-pelan, "pertamanya juga membingungkan, tapi setelah kalian melihat Fred semuanya menjadi jelas, kok!"

"Fredie, ayo masuk!"

"Tapi–George! Iya-iya, aku masuk! Tak usah menarikku!"

George nyengir saat kembali ke ruang tamu, di mana ada Molly, Charlie, dan Bill di sana. "Fred tiba-tiba menjadi malu bertemu kalian," jelasnya santai.

"Siapa yang malu?! Sembarangan bicara."

Molly dan Charlie _jawdrop_ di tempat melihat seorang anak masuk ke dalam dengan wajah yang agak merona, anak yang mirip dengan George.

"Dia Fred," jawab Bill sebelum keduanya sempat bertanya, "kakak kembar George."

Fred nyengir, mengetahui ini dia jadi ingin memanggil Molly dengan sebutan 'Mum'. "Maaf sudah membohongi kalian, kami selalu bergantian menemui kalian dengan namaku, tapi sepertinya kalian tidak sadar," ujar Fred duduk di sebelah George.

"Bagaimana kami mau sadar," balas Charlie, "mana kami tahu kalau 'Fred' itu ada dua, duduk bersebalahan lagi." Fred dan George tertawa mendengar candaan Charlie.

Molly menatap kedua bocah itu, dia merasa ada sesuatu antara keluarganya dan si kembar ini, hatinya terus-menerus mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah anak-anaknya –tapi Molly tak mempercayainya. "Kalian selama ini tinggal dengan Bellatrix?"

"Uhm!" Fred mengangguk cepat, "tidak enak bersamanya, wanita tak punya hati," lanjut Fred memeluk dirinya sendiri, merinding membayangkan Bellatrix yang berteriak padanya.

"Makanya, kami memilih kabur, dan keberuntungan sampai menuju kami. Fred menabrak Charlie dan Bill pagi itu, ketika kami hampir ketahuan oleh Barty Jr dan Rabastan," tambah George mengayunkan kakinya.

"Lalu pria yang aku dan Bill temui di taman saat kau bersembunyi?"

George mendongak untuk melihat wajah Charlie, "Itu Rabastan."

"Tapi–apa kalian diasuh wanita itu sedari kecil?" tanya Molly penasaran, dia ingin sekali berharap bahwa Fred dan George adalah anaknya.

Fred mengangguk lagi, "Yah, Mother bilang kami anak angkat, katanya sih keluarga kami tak menginginkan kami, ya sudah kami tak peduli," jawabnya santai, dia tahu bahwa Bellatrix berbohong pada mereka, keluarga asli mereka, keluarga Weasley, sangatlah menyayangi mereka. "Aku menganggapnya berbohong," ujar Fred lagi setelah meminum coklat panasnya dan menatap cangkir itu sendu, "kami selalu ingin mengetahui bagaimana keluarga asli kami."

Semuanya terenyuh melihat Fred, kecuali George yang menatap kakaknya bingung.

"Akting yang bagus, tapi aku bilang aku masih meragukan hal ini, aku tak yakin bahwa mereka lah keluarga asli kita," bisik George membuat Fred terkekeh geli.

Fred mengacak rambut George gemas, "Dan aku dalam sekali dengar langsung yakin, Georgie."

"Mum sempat berpikiran akan menjadikan kalian bagian dari keluarga Weasley," ungkap Bill bersemangat, "Dad bisa mengambil hak asuh kalian!"

"Dan kalian nanti akan menjadi adik-adik baruku!" Seru Charlie juga bersemangat, "dari Lestrange menjadi Weasley, Fred Wasley dan George Weasley, lebih baik dari Fred Lestrange dan George Lestrange kan?"

"Jauh lebih bagus!" Tanggap George, "aku dan Fred ingin keluarga yang benar-benar menyayangi kami, bukan keluarga yang menyuruh kami membersihkan rumah dan memasak!"

"Jadi George bisa memasak?" Molly menatap tertarik pada bocah di samping Fred tersebut, George mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Oh, bagus! Nanti Aunty ajari resep yang lebih banyak! Aunty tidak bisa mengandalkan Bill maupun Charlie!"

George nampak bersemangat mendengarnya. Kemudian sesosok pria masuk ke rumah mereka dengan riang, Arthur. Tapi dia tidak lagi bersama dengan James dan Remus, dia hanya sendirian. Arthur mengucapkan 'aku pulang' terlebih dahulu dan mencium pipi Molly kilas. Lalu duduk berhadapan di depan mereka.

"Dad? Mana Uncle James dan Uncle Remus?"

"Kami sudah menangkap Rabastan!" Seru Arthur ceria, "aku disuruh pulang oleh mereka berdua, katanya biar mereka yang mengurusi hal ini. Rabastan ditemukan tak jauh dari belakang James, kami berlari mengejarnya dan akhirnya dia tertangkap, dia hampir saja menembaki kami di sana tapi Remus dengan cepat merebut pistolnya dan membuangnya lalu James melumpuhkannya," cerita Arthur.

"Tak biasanya Rabastan selengah itu, mungkin dia takut Mother marah jika dia ditangkap," ujar George pelan, "tapi yah, biarkan saja."

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu pada kalian berdua," ujar Arthur kemudian, menatap pada sang kembar yang balik menatapnya heran. "Barty Jr bilang bahwa Bellatrix mengangkat dua anak lain sebagai anaknya, siapa mereka?"

Tawa kedua anak hampir meledak bila mereka tak ingat bahwa sekarang masihlah jam lima pagi.

"Mother hanya memiliki dua anak, kami saja," kekeh Fred, George tertawa kecil di sampingnya. "Hanya aku dan George, tidak ada lagi!"

"Oh, hanya kalia–tunggu! Hanya kalian?!" Seru Molly tak percaya, Fred dan George mengangguk manis. Molly makin yakin, bahwa mereka memanglah anak-anaknya.

"Ada apa, Mum?"

"Saat adik kembar kalian lahir, Bellatrix mengambilnya, dan kita tidak tahu dia ada di mana. Ada yang mengatakan sampai saat ini Bellatrix memiliki dua anak padahal Rodolphus dipenjara, dan pas mulai beberapa hari yang lalu kalian bertemu dengan Fred dan George, tapi mereka hanya muncul bergantian dengan nama Fred, dan ternyata mereka kembar, dan mereka adalah anak angkat Bellatrix. Dan.." Molly terdiam sebentar, dia tak melepas pandangannya pada kedua bocah yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya, semua sedikit menahan napas mereka. "..di kain saat anak kembar kita diambil oleh Bellatrix, kain itu telah tertuliskan nama mereka, namanya adalah..."

"Fred dan George," sambung kedua anak itu bersamaan, mereka kini sama-sama memegang kain kecil berwarna putih dengan huruf-huruf yang membentuk nama di ujung kain tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin," ujar Charlie seperti berbisik, matanya membulat kaget –sama seperti Bill dan Arthur, Molly sudah terisak pelan. "Kalian, adik kembar kami?"

"Kami pertamanya masih tak yakin," balas George memandang lembut semua orang, "tapi saat Aunt Moll–ah, tidak, saat Mum bercerita tadi kami sadar, kalau kain itu pasti kain yang sama yang selalu kami bawa ke mana pun," lanjut George tenang.

"Kau saja kali yang tak yakin," tanggap Fred geli, "aku sudah yakin dari awal."

Molly tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi, langsung memeluk Fred dan George bersamaan –membuat keduanya kaget, tapi kemudian membalas peluka wanita tersebut. Molly menangis sambil mengecup kening Fred serta George bergantian, "Anak-anakku," isaknya terus-menerus mengatakan itu, "kalian sudah kembali! Tentu saja, aku masih percaya bahwa kalian memang hidup! Kalian sudah besar, pasti menyakitkan kalian tinggal dengan wanita tak berhati itu," tangisnya mengelus pipi anak kembarnya.

Arthur menitikkan air matanya, dia tersenyum hangat sambil menepuk kepala Fred dan George pelan. "Kami senang kalian kembali lagi, maafkan kami karena kami tak menemani kalian dari bayi hingga berumur sembilan tahun," ujar pria tersebut.

Fred nyengir lebar, "Tak apa.. Dad," balasnya riang, akhirnya mimpi yang mereka inginkan berubah menjadi kenyataan.

Charlie ikut tersenyum, tapi saat dia menoleh pada Bill, dia _sweatdrop_ seketika. Kakaknya yang satu itu sudah menangis sambil menggigit bajunya sendiri, sedikit sesenggukan pula.

"Bill–kau tak apa?"

"Aku tak menangis!" Elak Bill menghapus air matanya–meskipun air mata masih mengalir di pipinya.

Rasa _sweatdrop_ Charlie makin besar, "Terserah kau saja."

Yang lain tertawa.

"Kalian tak mau memeluk kami?" tanya Fred dengan seringai jahil, sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Bill yang senang hati memeluknya erat. Sedangkan Charlie hanya menggendong George, kedua orang itu menatap aneh Bill dan Fred –yah karena Bill masih menangis.

"Ada apa sih? Berisik sekali," sebuah suara terdengar dari anak tangga, membuat semuanya menoleh, mendapati ada tiga anak lain menguap lebar sambil memandang mereka. Percy mengucek matanya bosan –dia belum memakai kacamatanya, Ron menguap karena masih mengantuk, dan Ginny hanya tidur ayam sambil berdiri. Mereka bertiga menuruti begitu saja perintah Molly untuk membasuh wajah mereka, Bill ikut adik-adiknya untuk menyamarkan bahwa dia habis menangis tadi.

"Aku tak menyangka Bill begitu emosional," gumam Charlie menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, George tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku pernah melihatnya berjalan di taman dengan gadis berambut pirang, dan dari wajahnya aku tebak dia bukan kelahiran Inggris, siapa dia?" tanya Fred bingung, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dia adalah Fleur Delacour, incaran Bill sepanjang tahun ini," jawab Charlie santai.

Bill, Percy, Ron, dan Ginny kemudian kembali lagi ke ruang tamu, wajah mereka nampak lebih segar seperti sedia kala. Molly mengatakan bahwa dia akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk beberapa saat yang lama, dan Arthur mendadak mendapat panggilan dari kantornya –kemungkinan panggilan dari James dan Remus. George masih digendong oleh Charlie, sedangkan Fred duduk di sofa sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat pagi kalian," sapa Fred dan Charlie bersamaan, George akhirnya turun dari pundak Charlie dan ikut duduk di samping Fred, cahaya mentari pagi menerobos masuk dari jendela yang tidak tertutupi oleh tirai.

"Pagi, Charlie," balas Ginny masih agak mengantuk, tak sadar duduk di tengah-tengah Fred dan George yang kosong. Ron dan Percy juga terlihat tak sadar bahwa anak yang selalu mereka temui di taman sebenarnya adalah anak kembar, yang kini duduk bersama Ginny.

Percy akhirnya memakai kacamatanya, "Pagi sekali kau bangun, Bill, Charlie," ujar Percy bingung, sementara Bill dan Charlie tertawa kecil. "Kau habis menangis, Bill?"

Wajah Bill langsung memerah, seperti rambutnya, tapi kemudian pemuda itu mencubit kedua pipi Percy gemas. "Tentu tidak," balas Bill membuat Charlie, Fred, dan George memutar mata mereka bosan.

"Kau menangis, Bill," Fred berkata dengan bosan, memainkan rambut Ginny lagi, sementara gadis kecil itu masih mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Fred!" Bill menatap nyalang Fred, membuat Fred tertawa.

Ron akhirnya sadar, "Ada Fred di sini? Wow! Kenapa kau ada di sini, Fred?" tanya Ron akhirnya bersemangat, malah duduk di samping George yang menahan tawanya. Ron salah mengira bahwa dia adalah Fred.

"Fredie ada di samping kiri Ginny, Ron," ujar George geli, "kau salah orang."

"Huh?" jelas sekali Ron bingung, "kau ada di sampingku, dan samping kanan Ginny, bukan kiri Ginny."

Percy mendadak mengelap lensa kacamatanya, dan menatap arah sofa teliti, Charlie mendengus geli bersama Bill, kedua pemuda tersebut duduk di kursi lain yang mereka ambil. "Ini, penglihatanku saja yang tambah buruk atau Fred memang ada dua?"

"Eh?" beo Ginny akhirnya tersadar, bahwa dia duduk di antara dua bocah berwajah sama persis. "EEEHH?!" Ginny melompat kaget dari sofa, menatap Fred dan George seakan baru saja bertemu hantu. "K-kenapa ada dua Fred?"

Ron mengikuti jejak Ginny untuk melompat dari sofa, melihat Fred dan George yang nyengir secara bersamaan padanya. "Aku mimpi atau apa?"

"Hai," sapa George santai, "namaku George."

Percy menoleh ke kedua kakaknya, meminta jawaban dari pertanyaan yang membingungkan di kepalanya. Dan Bill dan Charlie peka terhadap tatapan keingintahuan Percy, mereka saling berpandangan dengan senyum tertahan di wajah mereka. "Fred mempunyai adik kembar, Perce, Ronnie, Ginny, dan dia adalah George."

"FRED MEMPUNYAI–APA?!"

Fred sontak menutup kedua telinganya, George juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Tidak perlu kaget," ujar Fred kemudian, "George adalah adik kembarku." George menunjukkan cengirannya pada kedua adiknya yang menatap dirinya tak percaya, Percy kemudian berdehem.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan?"

Bill menjelaskan semuanya pada ketiga adiknya yang lain, dengan penjelasan yang sangat sederhana agar mereka mengerti. Charlie ikut menambahkan jawaban sesekali, sambil memangku Ginny. Percy terus-menerus menyela untuk bertanya, Ron juga tidak mengerti di beberapa bagian, hanya Ginny yang anteng di pangkuan Charlie.

"Jadi, Fred dan George adalah adik kembarku?" tanya Percy dijawab anggukan oleh Bill, "keren! Aku mempunyai adik kembar!" Serunya bersemangat, menatap Fred dan George yang hanya berbeda dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Dan aku punya kakak kembar! Aku mempunyai dua kakak sekaligus!" Ron ikut berseru, segera menghampiri sang kembar yang duduk manis bersebelahan.

"Kami tak menyangka saudara kami ternyata banyak sekali," ujar Fred tertawa kecil, merangkul George yang ada di sampingnya.

Ginny lalu menghampiri mereka, "Kalian mirip sekali," ujar Ginny polos, sedangkan George mencubit kedua pipi Ginny gemas.

"Kami kembar, jelas saja mirip, Gin," balas George geli.

"Keluarga kita akhirnya lengkap." Arthur tiba-tiba datang lagi, "lihat, Dad membelikan kalian semua biskuit!"

"Dad!" Sapa Ron dan Ginny senang, menghambur ke pelukan ayah mereka.

"Aku dan Charlie sudah besar untuk biskuit, Dad," gumam Bill _sweatdrop_ ketika dia serta Charlie juga diberi biskuit oleh Arthur.

Fred memakan biskuitnya sambil berkata pada Bill, "Makan saja, toh tidak ada ruginya kan?"

"Kids, adakah yang mau membantu Mum di dapur untuk memasak?" suara Molly terdengar dari dapur, membuat George dan Ginny sontak saling bertatapan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku, Mum!" Seru George langsung berlari ke arah dapur sambil tertawa.

Ginny berprotes ria mengejar George. "Aku juga akan membantu Mum memasak sarapan!" Seru gadis kecil tersebut kesal.

"Aku yang akan membantu Mum, Gin!"

"Aku lah yang akan membantu Mum, George!"

Pada akhirnya kedua bocah itu bertengkar, menentukan siapa yang akan membantu Molly di dapur. Molly hanya tertawa melihatnya, dia melerai kedua anaknya. "Kalian berdua bantu Mum, oke?"

"Hey, Percy, mau bermain kartu? Sekalian menunggu sarapan," ajak Charlie yang mengocok tumpukan kartu di tangannya, Percy mengangguk bersemangat, dia duduk di lantai bersama Bill dan Charlie. Arthur duduk di sofa tunggal sambil membaca koran, sekaligus mengawasi anak-anaknya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kau tak ikut main, Fred?" tanya Ron, tapi Fred hanya menggeleng bosan. "Mau menonton televisi?"

"Boleh!" Ron kemudian melompat ke samping Fred setelah mengambil _remote_ televisi.

"Aku pikir lagi, Molly, sebaiknya kita merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan di sini untuk kembalinya Fred dan George!" Usul Arthur langsung ditanggap semangat oleh semuanya.

"Ide Dad boleh juga, Mum! Boleh ya?" Charlie dan Percy dengan serentak merengek pada Molly yang agak kebingungan.

"Pesta?"

Bill, Ron, dan Ginny berseru semangat, "Iya!"

"Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?" ujar George pelan, Fred juga setujut dengan perkataan adik kembarnya.

"Halah, _rubbish_! _Fix_! Hari ini kita pesta!"

"Kita bisa mengundang keluarga Potter juga!"

"Tap–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kalian berdua!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, Mum akan menyiapkan semuanya nanti."

Semua bersorak girang, Fred dan George hanya tersenyum pasrah. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa keluarga yang selalu mereka inginkan kini menjadi nyata, rasanya begitu seru dan menyenangkan –sangat menyenangkan! Memiliki keluarga yang menyayangi mereka sepenuh hati, akhirnya terkabul. Sepertinya, tidak ada ruginya Fred dan George kabur, iya kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
